


Catch and Release

by Drabbles_Of_Writing



Series: Four Years AU [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Emperor's Coven Amity, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Four Years AU, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Lesbian Amity Blight, Masks, On the Run, Owlet, but don't worry she's still on Luz's side, no angst here bois, we finally got Lumity lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing
Summary: Luz had a knack for getting in and out of trouble with startling ease. A certain someone spying in the Emperor's Coven may have something to do with it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Four Years AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902241
Comments: 18
Kudos: 664





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> My last few have only been focusing on mostly Camilia so I decided to show off what else is going on in this AU!  
> This takes place when Luz is 16.

“There she is! Get her!”

The masked figure turned and bolted through the trees, cloak billowing out behind her. Many footsteps sounded behind her, alerting her to the number of witches chasing her.

The figure raised her head, summoning a staff with a snowy owl atop of it. She grasped the staff and skirted around a fallen tree, leaping over it.

“You ready?” The girl asked, grinning at the snowy owl.

The owl chirped in response and raised its wings, keeping its position on the staff.

The figure hopped onto a rock and leapt off it, bringing the staff underneath her in those few seconds she was in the air.

In a flash, she was off.

The figure flew above the treeline, looking back at the witches watching her through their gray beaked masks.

“WOO! Victory once again!” The cloaked figure cheered. “Thought you could catch me this time, didn’t y--”

A bola was _flung_ from below, catching the figure by surprise. She yelped as it wrapped around her and got tangled in the bird's wings.

“I got her!” Someone exclaimed.

They plummeted towards the ground.

The figure flailed about as she hit the trees, landing on what felt like every little branch before she hit the ground with a thud.

The masked girl groaned, raising her head ground the dirt as her vision spun. She couldn’t feel anything broken, but she’d definitely have some nasty sores and bruises tomorrow.

“You alright, Snowy?” The girl mumbled.

A coo came from the palisman, who poked her head through the ropes.

The sound of boots crunching on fallen leaves caused them both to snap their heads back towards the trees.

One of Emperor Belos’ guards stood before them. The girl couldn’t see through their mask, but she didn’t have to guess what their face must look like.

“Oh, great.” The girl muttered, thunking her head back on the ground. It was uncomfortable, due to her white and gold owl mask pressing against her face, but she was too dramatic to care.

The guard approached and Snowy hissed, flaring her wings and only getting more caught up in the bola.

“If you're gonna gloat, you better do it quickly.” The girl grumbled. “I’m gonna be out of here in no time, and your friends are bound to show up--”

The guard crouched down and held up a finger to the girl's lips, effectively surprising and silencing her.

“Luz,” The guard said. “It’s me.”

The girl squinted her eyes, completely confused before she broke into a wide grin.

_“Amity!”_

“Guess the mask really does it’s trick, huh?” Amity chuckled, pushing the mask up and smiling down at the caught witch.

“Why, hello to you too, fair lady.” Luz grinned, trying and failing to put on a coy look. “You come here often?”

“I try not to,” Amity shook her head, though it didn’t hide the blush coming to her cheeks. She summoned her staff, which held a cobra glowing with the faint blue light of illusion magic, and began to burn off the more tangled bits of rope.

“I guess I’m just that special then, eh?” Luz teased, resting her chin on the back of her hand.

“You can flirt later, Luz,” Amity said, standing up as the worst of the rope burned away. “The other guards are bound to notice my illusion eventually.” She said as she offered a hand.

“I must admit, you’re getting good at those.” Luz said, picking up Snowy and taking the offered hand. “Guess Em and Ed really know their teaching.” She taunted, standing up and placing Snowy on her shoulder.

“If you mean their teaching in pranks and making my mornings a nightmare, then yes.” Amity rolled her eyes, but was still smiling. “What are you even _doing_ out here?”

“I fell asleep studying at the library with Gus again,” Luz admitted shyly, rubbing the back of her neck. “I hoped I could make it home before Eda noticed but _that’s_ definitely not happening now.”

“I’ll vouch that you got caught by the guards,” Amity sighed, as if it was a great inconvenience for her. 

“Aw, really?” Luz grinned, tilting her head. “How sweet! You really shouldn’t have.”

“Probably not,” Amity agreed, her smile never faltering. “You’re just too charming to say no to.” She said, voice _dripping_ with sarcasm.

Her cobras glowing blue eyes flickered.

“I know,” Luz said proudly. “I mean, I managed to charm _Amity Blight,”_ She continued, leaning an arm on the shorter girl's shoulder. “I must have _quite_ the magic then.” She taunted.

“Now is not the time, Luz,” Amity scoffed, pushing at Luz’s face as warmth flooded her face. “We have more important things to worry about,”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Luz relented, stepping back.

“My place at six, then?” She added right after, giving Amity a smug look.

“You’re impossible,” Amity sighed, turning her head away like it would hide her flush.

“I’m not hearing a no~”

Amity relented with a sag of her shoulders and a faint chuckle. She was about to say more when she caught something fade out of the corner of her eye.

Her cobras illusion magic wore off completely.

“Where’d she go?” Came a shout that was _far_ too close for comfort.

“Get out of here!” Amity hissed, whirling her head back to Luz.

“Crap,” Luz pulled back down her owl mask, which only covered up to her nose, and lifted her staff for Snowy to perch back on.

Amity lifted her hand to pull down her own mask before Luz darted forward, giving a quick kiss to Amity’s nose before bouncing back.

“See you later!” She winked, giving the witch a salute before her staff rose into the air.

“Wha--I--Luz!” Amity stuttered, quickly pulling down her mask. 

Luz laughed and shot into the air, leaving Amity back on the ground as she stepped back, letting her own staff vanish in a swirl of pink beside her.

“There’s the Owlet!” A guard shouted.

Soon after, a horde of guards swarmed out from the trees. Amity was soon lost among the clamor as Luz flew higher into the air, taunting the witches of the Emperor’s Coven.

“Better luck next time!” Luz jeered. “I will see you soon, I promise you that.” She said coyly. “C’mon, Snowy!”

With that, the palisman twisted and shot through the air, easily leaving the Coven witches far, far behind.

And if Luz was lucky, it wouldn’t be for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they're dating UwU. Felt like adding a bit of fluff, you know?  
> Luz & Amity both got their staffs and palismens at this point, too. Luz decided it would be a fun idea to travel around in a half-owl mask. Which is part of how she gained the infamous name 'Owlet.'


End file.
